


Deep♂Dark♂Fantasy

by lamper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Fucking Machines, Lewddaddy - Freeform, M/M, MILF!Sans, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, kustard - Freeform, 真香！
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamper/pseuds/lamper
Summary: 这个短文集在本子剧情的大道上狂奔。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 智障剧情。  
> 女装杉预警。

 

Sans小心翼翼地用蓝色魔法想拿下果盘顶端的一堆小番茄，该死的垃圾舞会，没有番茄酱还把果盘搞成一个高塔的形状，明显地是歧视他这种身高不高的生物。

气死他了。

“你好。”背后突然传来与柔缓的背景音乐格格不入的痞里痞气的声音，把Sans吓了一下，一时间没控制好魔法，让那一堆小番茄掉了下来。

一旁的Gaster眼疾手快地伸出手打算拦住那堆掉落的番茄，然而那些红色的果子却从他手中间洞掉了下去，落在了地上。

“神圣的狗屎。”Sans听到Gaster小声地咒骂了一句。

“抱歉，我不是想要吓你的。”Sans转过身黑着眼窝面对那个头骨上冒着汗的骷髅，对方有点焦虑地挠着自己的头骨后部，“我……”

“没关系，年轻人，我也希望Sans能去和同龄人玩一玩而不是在这里 _吃吃喝喝_ 。”Gaster拍了拍Sans的背，Sans猛地咳嗽了一声，几乎想伸出脚狠狠地踩Gaster一下。

“哦，是的，我能邀请您的 _女儿_ 吗？”对方这样对Gaster说了，Sans黑着眼窝僵在了原地——哦对，他穿着他妈的裙子，而骷髅外表看起来很难分出男女。

“当然！”Gaster一把把Sans推了出去，“去找点乐子，Sans，我还要去和国王陛下谈点事情。”

“(DAD NO!)”Sans朝Gaster疯狂挥手。

“(DAD YES!)”

 

 

“WOWIE！我哥真的愿意放下他的食物跟人出来跳舞了！”Papyrus拿着一小块点心，看着人群中的两个身影，“看起来我爸的方法的确有用！”

“什么你哥？”Edge放下香槟，眯着眼巡视了一遍大厅，落在了Red和Red牵着的那个穿着一身海蓝色的礼裙的骷髅身上，“你说我哥拉着的那个？那不是个女的吗？”

“不，SANS当然是男的！”Papyrus说，“他只是穿着裙子并不意味着他就是女的！”

“为什么他要穿着裙子？”

“我爸说他只要穿成这样他就不能一直吃东西因为肯定会有人邀他出去。”

 

 

“我叫red。”Red伸出了手，Sans犹豫了一会儿，勉为其难地握了握，然后立马转身打算逃走躲到随便哪边拥挤的人群里藏起来，然而Red却顺手搂住了他的腰把他拉了回来，“我们还没跳舞呢。”

不不不不。San朝Red摇头，他根本不会跳舞，而且现在穿着的这双小皮鞋让他走路都难受，他只想换回他毛绒绒的粉色拖鞋。

“你不会讲话？”Red皱着眉骨问。

Sans愣了一下，点了点头，该死的Gaster，他回去就要狠狠地批判他一番。

“好吧，我们能去花园里的迷宫玩一玩，听说主办在重点藏了什么好东西。”

花园不是到后半夜才开放？Sans想，说实话比起花园迷宫什么的他更想回家把这人过得他浑身发痒的裙子脱了换一身宽松的睡衣。

“没关系，我们抄近路过去。”Red打了个响指，下一秒他们就站在了迷宫外。

_这不好玩。_ Sans任着Red拉着他向前。

“你叫sans对吧？”Red说，“我看了你一晚上了——well，虽然你大多数时候都在吃东西——但是我觉得你看起来的确很可爱。”

_我不打算把那当做称赞。_ Sans无奈地抬头看向天空，今晚没有什么星星，只有一轮下弦月挂在夜空中发出一圈淡淡的光影。

 

 

“你看起来不太喜欢这项活动？”Red突然停下来看着他，抓着他的手臂。

_真高兴你终于注意到了。_ Sans撇过头，他的裙子下摆不停地绊倒他的脚而且他的肋骨也感到冷冰冰的，晚风透过薄薄的布料直吹过他的肋骨。他们已经在这地方瞎转了十分钟了，多谢Red还懂得一些手语，他们还能进行点简单的交流。

“那么我们回室内？”Red期待地看着他，“我知道有个有趣的地方。”

Sans叹了口气，挤出一个尴尬的笑容点了点头，柔软的布料突然温柔地裹住了他，Sans突然意识到自己不知道怎么回事就躺在了不知道哪里的床上。

不好。

“我是说……”Red开始脱衣，头骨上冒的汗更多了。

Sans的眼窝不知道是今晚第几次黑了。

_我觉得你可能有什么毛病。_ Sans摇着头，咬着牙把Red从他身上推开，然而Red的力气大的很，还一直坚持着不放弃，Sans又挡着自己的脸以防Red伸出的舌头舔到自己脸上。

“我们可以做一些有趣的的事……”Red一手伸到Sans的背后打算拉开裙子的拉链。

“……伙计，我觉得你搞错了。”Sans终于忍不住开口，低沉的男声响起。

“哈？”Red突然愣住了，他把自己从Sans身上撑起来。

“咱俩可能是同性的。”

“什么？啥？”Red还没反应过来。

“我不是女的。”Sans把自己撑起，“抱歉了兄弟。”

“啥啥啥？为什么？”Red终于重启成功，然而并没有把手从Sans身上移开，“为什么你要假装是女的？”

“我没有假装是女的。都是我爹一直想要个女儿但只造出了两个儿子，”Sans咬牙切齿地说，“而我刚好是我和我兄弟里长得比较矮的那个，气死我了。”

“那为什么你一直不说话？”

“我怕吓到你。”Sans耸了耸肩，“啊，反正你已经被吓到了。我能走了吗？”

Red陷入了沉思。

“没关系。”Red最终开口，“我是gay。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背德。  
> 小寡妇杉和律师Red。

好想要……  
Sans咬着枕巾，纤细的骨指埋在小穴内抽插，发情期的热浪一次又一次席卷他的全身。床单已被淡蓝色的体液染湿，散发出淫靡的味道。他蜷缩着身子，又插入一根手指，另一手抓紧了湿透的床单，大声呻吟了出来。  
他在刚开始服丧时就把那些玩具和所有的旧东西一起扔掉了，“一切娱乐形式都是禁止的”当然也包括这个。但他真应该把那些玩具留下来的，只用手指远远不够，他想要被贯穿，被填满，被粗暴地对待。

 

“我今天是来找您签订您前夫的遗嘱的。”Red坐在沙发上，从公文包里拿出一叠文件。  
“好的，谢谢你，red。”Sans站在厨房里，双腿打颤，不停地吐出炙热的气息，“你要……咖啡还是茶？”  
“茶就好。”Red回答。Sans今天穿得有点清爽，只穿了套很薄的黑色居家服，在这之前他来Sans家对方从来只会穿各种毛绒绒的高领毛衣，然后被这家的男主人搂在怀里。  
“红茶可以吗？”  
“啊，可以。”而且屋子里也有一股说不清的甜腻的味道。  
Sans把一个马克杯放在他面前，在他一旁的单人沙发上坐了下来，手里只捧了一杯冰水，并不是像Red杯子里那样的红茶。  
“所以我这次要弄什么？”Sans问，眼神涣散地看着前方，双腿忍不住紧紧地别在一起。  
“只有这几份，最好仔细看看，如果有什么不明白的可以问我。”Red看见Sans脸上浮现着一片的蓝晕，不停地喝着手里的冰水，然而这已经是秋天了，并且今天是个十分凉爽宜人的好天气。  
“好的。”Sans翻开文件的第一页，快速扫过，然后继续往后翻。他的小穴好痒，像是有千万只蚂蚁在爬，魔法从昨晚就没有消失过，一直维持着饥渴的状态，腿骨之间黏腻而湿润。他偷偷瞄着坐在沙发上的Red，他想要，他想要Red来侵犯他，这样他就可以名正言顺地说自己不是自愿的而是被迫的。  
“嗯……sans，你已经五分钟没有翻页了，你还好吗？”Red挠着自己的后脑勺，屋子里的那种味道更浓了，而且让他有些焦虑。  
“我……”Sans的小穴突然因为他对面前这个怪物的性幻想而再一次流出了大量液体，让他惊慌地弯下腰夹紧双腿，但依旧有一声呻吟从他的嘴角逃脱。  
“你发烧了吗？”Red担心地把手贴上Sans的额头——那里的温度简直烫的吓人。  
“哈……”Sans蹭着Red冰冷的手，发出舒适的叹息。  
“sans你到底是——”Red瞟到了Sans胯间布料被濡湿的痕迹，再加上Sans脸上不正常的蓝晕和房内的气味，他这才意识到发生了什么，而他的下身其实早已对此做出了反应，“你在发情？”  
“好热……”Sans喘着气，站了起来，正当Red还在好奇对方要干什么的时候，Sans把双手的拇指勾上裤子的腰带，一点一点地褪下了那件早已被体液浸湿的黑色丝绸睡裤，露出洁白的骨盆和骨盆中凝聚的魔法，坐回沙发上。  
“……sans？”Red咽了一口口水，干巴巴地说，甜腻的气味更加浓重了，而他也开始感到裤子有一点过紧了。  
“都是为你准备的……”Sans抬起腿，M字形打开在Red面前，害羞地撇过头去，一手向下身伸去打开不停收缩的穴口。  
“我不觉得……我们应该这样做。”Red握紧了拳头又松开，Sans白色的瞳光悄悄地瞄向他，又迅速移开，往小穴里插入了两根骨指，缓慢地抽插，被带出的蓝色粘稠液体滴落在皮质的沙发上聚成一滩，顺着纹路流淌，“你、你还在服丧，我们不应该越界。”  
“red……”Sans在两声甜腻的呻吟之间喊着他的名字，天，Red感觉自己已经快要把持不住了。  
虽然脾气有时候不太好，Red也自认为自己是一个正直的怪物，但不可否认他的确有幻想过他占有Sans，把对方操到哭的场景，而且还是在对方的丈夫还在世的时候。  
“我真的好热……red，帮我，求你帮我……”  
该死的。  
Red起身，按住Sans的手加入了自己的手指，撑开Sans紧致的小穴的每一寸，在湿热的穴内搅动，发出淫荡的水声。Sans兴奋地大声喘息，双腿缠住Red的腰把对方拉得更近，一只脚按下Red胯下的欲望，精致的足骨裹在白色的棉袜内蹭着坚挺的欲望的形状，时不时用足尖点几下被前液染湿的部分，Red被刺激得更想狠狠地操哭这个不知廉耻的家伙。  
“没想到你居然是这样子的小婊子。”Red抬起Sans的头，贴上对方的嘴，Sans立马主动地伸出舌头缠上Red。  
“因为我的越界行为惩罚我吧……”Sans分开了两人的距离，紫色的魔法随着他的动作落在他的衣服上，搂着Red的脖子，眼神中充满了纯粹的情欲。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兔女郎杉
> 
> Red：sorry，有钱真的可以为所欲为。

“一晚上？我们这里不提供那种服务的，先生。”Frisk揉了揉自己杂乱的短发，略带歉意地对面前的怪物说。  
“别不会做生意了Frisk。”Chara小声地把他拉到一边，“下去把Sans那个懒屁股拖上来，告诉他要是他不来就扣他弟这个月的伙食。”  
“好吧……？”Frisk犹豫了一下，抄了员工专用的小道一路小跑到了楼下的后台，穿过混在在一起的男男女女、不同体态的人类和怪物，各种音调的交谈声灌满了他的耳朵，最终他听到一句极具辨识度的“SANS你这个懒骨头！”——Papyrus在试衣间的后部一手提起倒在沙发上打瞌睡的Sans，另一手拿着Sans本该换上的衣服。  
“FRISK，太好了你终于来了！我一晚上都没见到SANS就下来看看，结果发现他还在这里偷懒！”Papyrus拉了拉Sans的袖子，“我把吧台交给GRILLBY，但是他不怎么会说话，客人大概都要闷死了。”  
“你回去吧台，Sans就交给我吧。”Frisk笑了笑，连忙从身旁的衣架上随手扯出一套衣服，Papyrus心领神会地把Sans丢进了更衣间。  
“麻烦你了，FRISK。”高个的骷髅在半个晚上繁忙的经营之后依旧充满活力向Frisk挥了挥手。  
“嗯……frisk，你是不是搞错了？”Sans抖开了Frisk扔进来的衣服，懒洋洋地说。  
“你最好马上穿上去，Chara说你要是拒绝就扣Papyrus这个月的伙食。”Frisk又找出一条蓝色的丝带，坐在沙发上等Sans出来。  
“那个混蛋小鬼……”Sans顿了顿，最终更衣间里传出了布料摩擦的窸窸窣窣的声音，“这衣服真是有点太清凉了。”  
“快点Sans，我可不想被Chara骂。”  
Sans黑着脸一把拉开了更衣间的帘子，身上黑色兔女郎装紧紧地包裹着身体，大片的肋骨和髋骨暴露了出来，骨盆仅仅被遮住了三分之一的重要部分，尾骨处的一小团兔尾巴随着动作挑逗地跳动着。脚上的长靴让他高了几公分，但也让他被迫挺起了身子，无法掩饰身上露出的部分。  
Frisk上前把手里的丝带系到Sans的脖子上打上了一个蝴蝶结：“能用魔法弄个兔耳朵什么的吗？”  
“真不敢相信我的魔法居然要来做这种事。”Sans叹了口气，淡蓝色半透明的一对兔耳出现在头顶，“我以为我们已经谈好不会再让我穿这种衣服了。”  
“你可以先套上外套待会儿再脱掉。”Frisk帮Sans拿起外套套上，拉上拉链，然而宽大的外套能一直盖到Sans股骨的一半位置，让Sans看上去就是中空一样，“Chara在上面等你。”  
“好吧。”Sans一个瞬移落在了吧台边的Chara旁，周围的人群因为他的突然出现而响起了小声的议论，“嗨小混球。”  
“为什么你穿成这样！”Chara要抓狂了，他把事交给Frisk办每次都是这个结果？  
“不然我还穿成什么样？——嘿！最好不要在公共场合对怪物动手动脚！”Chara一把把Sans的拉链拉开，看到里面的着装松了一口气，往Sans手上塞上一个带着两小杯鸡尾酒的托盘，一把把Sans推了出去，“那个角落，跟你一样的骷髅怪物。”

 

“你好。”Sans站在了那个Chara指的怪物面前，对方红色的瞳光扫过他的全身，昏暗的灯光下Sans看不清对方是什么表情，他坐在对方身边，放下托盘，“我是sans，但是你想怎么叫我都行，我不介意。”  
“好的甜心。”对方一手搂上了他，“叫我red就好。”  
“red。”Sans点了点头，那只手早已开始不安分地贴上他露出的髋骨，抚摸着那里的轮廓。  
“为什么你还穿成这样？”Red问，Sans身上明明穿着那么性感的衣服但却套着一件休闲的外套？他不太懂。  
“这个……”Sans放下了刚拿起的酒杯，思考着措辞，“这样你就可以把它脱掉了？”  
Red笑了起来，另一手把Sans搂到怀里揉了揉对方的头上的兔儿，顺手把对方抬到了自己身上，Sans倒也不介意，岔开腿坐在了Red的腿上。  
“我真的很不擅长这个，你换个人吧。”Sans抬头四处张望，他很确定这里还有其他比他尴尬的聊天技巧好几百倍的家伙——他真应该换个地方打工，比如去当个喜剧演员或者脱口秀主持人之类的。  
“不！你很可爱。”Red并不着急脱下Sans的外套，让那件外套半挂在Sans的手臂上，露出脖子上缠绕的蓝色丝带和小巧的锁骨，还能隐隐约约看到胸腔内的灵魂。  
Sans的面骨蒙上了一层淡蓝色，头上的兔耳也害羞地耷拉了下来，然而一股电流突然从尾骨顺着脊柱窜上头骨，让他忍不住抖了一下，深吸了一口气，兔耳又再次警觉地挺立起来。  
“挺敏感的啊。”Red低笑着，他的手放在Sans衣服上的兔尾处，看起来是在揉着那团毛茸茸的东西，然而其实手指却在搓揉刮擦着毛团下的尾骨。Sans搂着Red的脖子，不住地在Red的颈窝处喘息，下身也在Red的腿上摩擦。  
“我们……不做这个的……”Sans底气不足地挤出这一句话，他已经能感到Red胯下勃起的温度，而Red也在有意无意地配合他身体的晃蹭着他的骨盆。  
“真抱歉，刚刚接待我的那个小鬼说我可以，还给了我一间房。”Red向Sans晃了晃手上的门卡，用力地顶了一下Sans，Sans没控制住呻吟了一声，但立马捂住了自己的嘴，“heh，把那声音留着到床上再叫，保证你到最后连叫都叫不出来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你喜欢这篇文，点击一下Kudos。  
> [个人老福特主页](http://lamper-p.lofter.com/)


	4. Streetwise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女装援交杉注意  
> 魔法奶子有，路人/杉描写有

 

“你喜欢？”Sans抓住对方放在他胸前的手，扭动的腰肢带动着骨盆在炙热的阴茎上抽插，昏暗的房间内充满了淫靡的水声和交织在一起的喘息。Sans的另一手掀开了白色衬衫的下摆，将那人的手放入自己衣内，“……可以摸哦。”

“每天顶着这对巨乳去学校很不方便吧。”粗糙的手掌摩擦着他敏感的乳尖，男人下流的笑声钻进他的耳孔里。

“还不是……嗯啊……因为你们都喜欢这样的……”Sans撑在对方的肩膀处，下身的短裙随着他的上下抽插而摆动，魔法凝聚成的小穴紧紧地吸附住那人的庞然大物，痉挛着，“我……我要不行了……”

“这才没过多久而已。”男人抽出手，握住Sans的髋骨，把身上的小骷髅一下又一下狠狠地撞在自己的阴茎上，骨盆处的魔法似乎要被这粗暴的动作顶破一般。

“太深了太深了太深了——”Sans尖叫着，尖锐的骨指划破了男人的皮肤，脚背因为如浪潮般淹没的快感而紧紧勾起，下一秒，粘稠的精液填满了他的小穴。

Sans狼狈地撑住自己喘了几口气，心里暗骂了几句自己的失态，继续换上那副慵懒的笑容，从男人身上起身。

“我有没有说过内射要加钱来着？”Sans拉起裙子的下摆，白色的液体从无法闭合的穴口流下，他将两根骨指探入了穴内，拉出一条乳白色的长丝，“虽然不会怀孕，但清理很麻烦的。”

男人从床头的钱包里抽出一叠纸币放在枕边，穿上衣服，坐在床边系着皮带。

Sans拿起了那叠钱快速地点过数目，趴在男人的身后，柔软的双乳贴在男人身背上:“满意的话，下次来还点我啊。”

男人胡乱地点了点头，起身走出了房间。

Sans叹了一口气，大字型瘫在床上，所有拟态的魔法都因为这句身体主人的疲惫而消失。他用魔法从衣架上拿过外套，把所有钱从内袋里掏出来，点数了几遍，满意地把钱卷好塞了回去。

果然还是这样来钱最快啊……

很快就可以给pap买起更大的公寓了。

 

 

***

 

 

“拿出上次周考的卷子。”讲台上的中年教师敲了敲讲台，拿起半截粉笔对着手中的卷子在黑板上写起了题目。

还是好累啊。

Sans打了个哈欠，撑住自己的头，眼前卷子的字迹已经模糊不清了。

果然不应该在上课的时候接这种人类男性，他的骨盆到现在还在酸痛。

他的瞳光渐渐涣散，最终变为空洞的黑暗，眼窝一闭，倒在课桌上打起了瞌睡。

“这已经是最后一节课了，Sans，你就不能撑一下吗？”老师无奈地摇了摇头，见教室后排那个趴着的怪物没有反应，只能转回身去继续讲评试卷，“我们就不浪费时间了，接下来还有哪几题有疑问？”

Sans就这样安稳地睡到了自习课结束。

然而坐在教室另一头的Red看不下去了，作为(被Boss逼着当的)纪律委员，居然这个家伙就天天在他的眼窝下睡觉！睡觉也就算了，次次考试理科还都是高分通过，文科也保持着稳定的中等水平，他简直想把这个家伙的头骨盖敲开看看里面装着的都是什么。

(大概什么都没有。)

然而使他更加疑惑的是Boss居然无论如何都想把Sans招进学生会，按着Boss对上课打瞌睡、作业拖欠和体育课逃课等偷懒行为深恶痛绝的设定，Sans是离着学生会大门差了十几条街的。

Red抓着铅笔盯了桌上历史作业好半天，最终决定放弃，收起桌上的东西，背起书包朝Sans的位置走去。

“放学留下来一下。”他敲了敲对方的桌子，Sans轻微地动了一下，然后把外套的兜帽拉上。

这也太不尊重他了！

“comic sans！”他握紧了拳头狠狠地敲在Sans的桌子上，发出巨大的响声，惹得其他同学全部转过头来看他们，而Sans也被惊醒，靠在椅背上揉着眼窝。

“哇哦，别生气嘛，伙计。”Sans抬起双手，微笑着看着对方，“发那么大脾气对身体不好。”

“你他娘的马上跟我出来。”Red拉起Sans的领子，把对方拽出了教室，来到学校中庭的树下。由于已经是放学的时间，这个平常在午饭时间坐满人的草坪现在只剩他们两个。

“我还要赶紧回家给我弟辅导功课，有什么事可以明天早上再谈。”Sans耸了耸肩。

“听着，你要是再继续在上课睡觉，我就不得不记你违纪了。”Red揉了揉自己的鼻梁骨。

“你不也在上课睡觉。”

“我又不会傻到记我自己违纪。”Red翻了个白眼，“还有，boss说他再给你一周时间考虑要不要加入学生会。”

“我不是已经和他说过了我不合适，red，我只是个运气有时候比较好能考高分的懒骷髅而已，做不了什么实事的。”Sans转身挥了挥手，“我要先回家了。”

 

 

 

“今天要去那里看看吗？”Red听到身旁的一个家伙猥琐地说，指了指街头的转角。

“怎么？被那个老怪物怼得想找个小妞发泄一下？”

“我他妈去你的！”那怪物踹了对方一脚，然后纠缠着打闹了起来，“就他那点小把戏能让大人有大量的大爷我生气？”

“我操你还真打！”另一个怪物用手捂住脑袋，“Red你要不要去？”

“我随意。”Red耸了耸肩，他只是不想待在高压的同一间公寓里日常地出来夜游，目的地究竟是哪(或者有时候要揍的是谁)他并不关心。

“啊，每次说‘我随意’的家伙一定最想去的，这是我多年总结出的经验。”高个的怪物搂住身旁的两个家伙的肩膀，“我们今晚就去逛逛。”

这座城市的红灯区就藏在这个布满了违章建筑是旧街区的深处——虽说是旧街区，这块地方晚上总是热闹得很，各种挂着歪歪扭扭的“二手交易”的店前总是三三两两地站着一群人类或者怪物，鬼知道他们在挑的究竟是什么东西。

两排门内点着粉红色或是暖黄色的灯光的三层小屋排在一条两车道宽的水泥路两边，这些旧房子都被改装过了，有些外墙上换成了透明的大玻璃橱窗，留下几个穿着暴露的女性站在里面搔首弄姿。

“看看喜欢哪个？”那个怪物说。

“你这语气说的你好像有钱请一样。”Red不屑地说。

“他要是有钱早就自己先扑上去了还会来跟我们闲逛。”

Red喷了口气，夜风透过他毛衣的缝隙穿过他的肋骨，也带来了一股浓重的脂粉味和客人交谈或是讨价还价的声音。他环顾着四周，最终把视线停在了一家店门口。

那里站着一个骷髅怪物。

一个骷髅怪物当然不值得他震惊了，但那个怪物还穿着他们学校的女生校服。

“Red，你呆着干嘛？”走在前面的两个怪物回过头看向站在原地的Red。

“你傻啊他在看那个可爱的小骷髅妹子。”那怪物用肘部戳了戳另一个的腰，“嘿！我还以为女的骷髅都会没胸来着，那个身材不错啊。”

“……那不是我们学校的制服？”另一个怪物说，“不对，我们学校根本没有女性的骷髅怪物吧？”

那骷髅上前紧紧地抱住了一个在店前徘徊的男人的手，薄透的衬衣紧紧绷出胸部的轮廓，抬起头笑着对那男人说了几句，把男人的手往自己胸前压了压，两人不知在门口继续交谈着什么。最终那个骷髅撩起了短裙的下摆，小巧的骨盆若隐若现，然后又看着男人说了几句，两人一同走进了店里。

“哇劲爆！”一个怪物说，“虽然我只看到了骨头但对骷髅来说已经算是非常暴露的行为了吧。——你说对吧Red？”

“我操他又瞬移走了。”

留在原地的两个怪物忍不住骂了几句。

 

 

那是Sans。

绝对的，那是Sans。

圆脸，白色的瞳光，那种慵懒的笑面瘫，还有去掉鞋跟后应该跟他差不多的身高，他甚至还能透过那件衬衫看到对方的魔法是蓝色的。

他只认识这么一个骷髅符合上述所有条件，而这个城市骷髅种族的怪物本来也不多。

“RED你他妈吃错药是吧！”Edge被从餐厅倒了水大步走回房间的Red撞到，然而Red什么都没说就把门重重关上，反锁。

或许……这里真的有哪个骷髅跟Sans那么像？

他妈的。

Red觉得自己的头骨快炸了。

 

 

Red决定去找Sans的兄弟问问。

“你要去找PAPYRUS？”Edge放下笔，“也好，让他说服SANS可能会比较容易。”

“我搞不懂为什么你要坚持让他加入。”Red从学生会活动室的沙发上提起书包，这个时间段里其他的学生会成员都去外面吃晚饭了，只有Edge敢把晚饭打包回活动室。

“很快就要换届了，把他那种理科天才招进来有助于我们提升形象，省的下一届又像这届一样没什么人搞得我还得让你加入。”

“说的好像我乐意一样。”

“你说什么？”

“去找papyrus了，回见。”Red一个瞬移消失在了Edge面前。

还在初中部的Papyrus是篮球队的候补，大多数时候他都会在放学后在篮球场训练，今天也不例外，Red很容易地就找到了坐在篮球场外椅子上休息喝水按手机的Papyrus。

Red特意环顾了一周，确定Sans不在附近，才敢走到Papyrus面前。

“你好，我是……”

“哦我知道你！”Papyrus大声地打断了他的话，“你是学生会的！是不是我兄弟闯了什么祸？”

“不，我只是有几个问题。”Red拉了拉自己的项圈边缘，“你能小声一点吗？”

“没问题，伟大的PAPYRUS乐意提供帮助。”Papyrus放低了音量。

“你兄弟……sans，他晚上都在干什么？”Red感到自己的头骨上开始凝结出冷汗。

“他最近每天晚上都非常努力地出去打工打到凌晨。”Papyrus笑了起来，“我都要为他自豪了。”

“呃呃……”Red更加慌张了，“你知道他在哪里打工吗？”

“他通常同时打好几份工，或许你需要亲自问他。”

“不，我想这就不用了。”

“你问这个干什么？”Papyrus有点好奇。

“这个……学生会希望他加入，我过来做些调查。”Red毫不犹豫地随口扯了个谎，“别告诉他行吗？”

“我懂，这是秘密调查，对吧。”Papyrus会(错)意地朝他眨了下眼。

“对。还有希望你能劝他加入，我之前问过他，但他不太愿意。”

“这点小事包在伟大的PAPYRUS身上！SANS应该要为能加入学生会而感到荣幸。”Papyrus起身，“我要回去训练了，很高兴见到你！”

 

 

***

 

 

已经过了十点了。

云开始被黑暗层层浸染，艳粉色的灯光照在一个个扭动的身躯上，不同音调的调笑声充满了这条街。有些房子的二楼早已拉上了薄薄的窗帘布，昏暗的灯光在那一小块宛如幕布一般的奶黄色窗帘上投射出两个交缠在一起的黑色身影。

Sans拽着自己的袖子，白色的骨头微微有些发蓝，但又被灯光浓墨重彩地盖上一层粉色，显得有些迷幻。白色的吊带袜裹着腿骨，只露出被改短了的短裙下的一小节股骨，最小号的衬衫也同样被改短，只要他的动作稍微大一点就会露出髋骨的上半部分。别人说他应该刻意地把自己打扮成一个年纪还小的学生——因为他的长相还是身高什么的，可能两者皆有吧——于是他就这么做了，在开学的那几天给新生发制服的时候瞬移去随手拿的一套小号的女生制服，也不用钱，只要花十几G去给裁缝改改就成。第二天晚上他就这样穿着过来，而事实证明还是挺多人吃这一套的。

他站在店门口，身边是一个小麦色皮肤的人类，他没兴趣说俏皮话，只想赶快找到今晚第一个客人。

那个在街对面的几家店了进出了好几次的男人，看起来犹豫不决，他走上前，鞋跟踩在水泥地上哒哒地响。

“有兴趣试试怪物吗，先生？”他站在那人面前，他甚至还练习了好久怎样把他的声音变得不那么低沉，以及如何让自己听起来充满活力。

“我看不出来一具骨架有什么有趣的。”那人指了指他的身体。

“你听过骷髅的拟态魔法吗？怎么说……”Sans拉了拉胸前的领结，“这是非常有趣的一种魔法，你在其他怪物身上都找不到的。”

“什么意思？”

Sans拉起了那人的手，贴到自己的胸前：“很多很客人都说我感觉比人类还好……”

他突然感到他的双脚离地，被一个充满酒气的怀抱紧紧箍住，他转过头去，发现是他的一个老主顾，这下他不用担心今晚的收入了。

“试试我吧。”他依然拉着另一个男人的手。

“没错兄弟，试试这个小婊子，每次操起来都跟第一次一样紧，爽的不行。”

“3p的话要加钱。”Sans说，似乎是开心地笑了起来。

 

 

Red咬了咬牙，看着那三个身影走进了房子小小的门里，拉上了卫衣的兜帽。

要下雨了。

 

 

***

 

 

Red拿起手机，看着Sans背着包慢慢地走出了教室，他总算知道Sans偶尔的“行动不便”是怎么来的了。

他跟在Sans身后，Sans走进了教学楼里最角落的卫生间，他犹豫了一会儿，跟了进去，反手锁上了门。

“我知道你一直跟着我。”Sans停住了，Red可以从墙上的镜子里看见Sans脸上不变的骷髅特有的微笑。

“有几个小问题要问你。”Red拿出了手机，低着头点了几下屏幕，Sans转过身来好奇地看着他，他向前走了几步，把手机举到了Sans面前，“这个，是你吧？”

Red捕捉到对方眼窝中的瞳光一瞬间慌张的明灭，然而Sans指了指屏幕上那个背影笑了起来。

“你知道我是男的对吧，red？”Sans还放大了那张图片，“星星，我知道你有时候眼瞎但不知道瞎到这种程度，heh，都快让我有点担心你了。”

“这张照片上，到底，是不是你？”Red又向前了一步，Sans本能地远离了这个充满戾气的家伙，然而Red依旧紧追不舍，直到Sans的肩部贴上了冰冷的墙面。

“当然不是。”Sans略微仰起头看向比他高了半个头的Red，“那是个女孩。”

“你昨晚十点在哪？”

“在家里辅导pap的物理作业。”

“你这个他妈的骗子。”Red划向了下一张照片，照片上的骷髅几乎是正脸对着镜头站在一个男人面前，“我问了papyrus，他说你昨晚十点在外面打工。——这就是你打的工对吧？”

“……你去找了papyrus？”Sans眼窝一黑，他不能让Papyrus知道这些事，他尽他最大努力地瞒了他生性敏感的弟弟那么久，如果Papyrus发现他在做什么的话……

“你放心，我没告诉他。”Red收起手机，一把抢过Sans肩上的单肩包把拉链拉开，抓出包内的一套与他们身上的男式制服相配的白色衬衫和黑色的格纹短裙。他耸了耸肩，又胡乱把那套衣服塞进了包里，把包扔到了脚下，指着包里露出的衣服的边边角角，“我猜你今天又要穿着这身去‘打工’，嗯？”

“你到底想做什么？”Sans想要推开身前的怪物，却感到灵魂突然一沉，被对方钉在了墙上。

“没想做什么，就想跟你谈谈。”

“……你是不是不想要用这些照片来勒索我？well，钱的话分你一些也没问题，只是没想到你……”

“我不是想谈这个！”Red愤怒地拽起Sans的衣领，“为什么你要这样做？你——他们——那群残渣不值得你这样做！你……”

“我需要钱，red。”Sans毫无波澜地说，他停顿了一会儿，Red在他面前喘着气，红色的瞳光燃烧着怒火，“——很多很多钱。”

“你可以申请学校的补助，打工的话也可以去实验室。——你明明有个天才脑袋你还选择去躺着任人操？”Red加大了手里的力度，紧绷的布料勒紧了Sans的颈椎，“你到底是有什么毛病？”

“我不是什么天才，red，我只是一个想让弟弟过更好的生活的懒家伙。”Sans撇过了头，“我很喜欢这份工作，事实上我都不用怎么动就能拿很多钱。”

“你他妈……”

“你不是有很多‘朋友’吗？”Sans又转回了头看向Red，咧起了嘴角，“帮我介绍一下？钱可以分你一部分。喂药、角色扮演、群p轮奸什么的，给够钱我都可以做。”

“ _ **你他妈真是无药可救！**_ ”

Red狠狠地推开对方，双手撑在洗手台前，拧开了水龙头，看着水流把灰尘和干在洗手台上的水彩颜料冲进下水道。Sans站在原地，捡起了地上的背包将衣服塞回包里，理了理被Red弄皱的衣领，将包甩回肩膀上。

“我看在我们是朋友的份上才跟你讲这些废话，否则我他妈一点都不在乎你淫乱的私生活。”Red低着头，低沉的声音从牙缝中挤出。

“我们不是朋友，red。”Sans仿佛是听到了一句笑话般笑了一声，“我们只是碰巧在一个班里的普通同学——连要好都称不上，heh。”

Red依旧侧对着Sans，一时间只剩下水声在空间内回响。

“……抱歉，接个电话。”Sans感到他口袋里的手机在震动，屏幕上的号码是上周刚存的一个顾客的，因为Red半路上来打扰他差点都要忘了这件事了，“你好？……有一点事耽搁了一下，很快就到。……大概五分钟到校门口。……是的，我没有忘。”

Red突然关掉了水龙头，把自己从洗手台边推开，大步走向了Sans，用力地捏住了对方的手腕把手机从对方手里抽走，贴到耳孔边。

“还给我！”Sans挣扎着，企图把Red拽着他双手手腕的手甩开，然而Red却捏得越来越紧，让他感觉自己的手腕都快要断裂一般。

“嗨，这个小婊子现在有个VIP客户，你今天可能等不到了，滚回你的老窝去吧，混账玩意儿！”Red挂掉了电话把Sans的手机塞进自己的口袋里，再一次用蓝色魔法控制住了对方的灵魂。

“你知不知道你刚刚让多少钱溜走了！”Sans终于忍不住大声地抄面前的骷髅怒吼，“我跟你无冤无仇但你现在突发奇想要来毁了我的生计？我是怎么赚钱的不关你的事！我只是不想下个月交不起房租还不起贷款让我弟流落街头！”

“喊那么大声别人会听到的。”Red用拇指卡住了对方张开的嘴，向内伸的食指逼迫对方的魔法形成了舌头，然后捧起对方的脸吻了上去。Sans使劲地推着Red，甚至还想用脚去踹他，但全部动作都被紧紧压制住，只剩下蓝色的小舌被引导着，与Red蛇信子般的舌头互相触碰。

 

_这太恶心了。_

 

Sans睁着眼窝，他甚至能清晰地看到对方头骨上的划痕和裂痕。

 

_这实在太恶心了。亲吻令他反胃，这种亲密接触的行为从来不会发生在他的任何一场交易中，付多少钱他都不会答应。_

为什么他还在这里？他应该立马瞬移走，从这个地方逃走，他还有钱要赚，那个金主就在校门口等着他，如果他及时向对方解释的话他或许还能赚到那笔钱，只要他把Red从他身上弄开……

“我给你一样的钱。”Red停了下来，Sans怒视着对方，一手死死地撑开两人间的距离。

“什么？”

“那个人今晚给你多少钱，我给你一样的。”Red拉下Sans肩上的背包，拿出包里的裙装，“现在，穿上，你平常怎么做的现在就怎么做。”

“我不相信你。”Sans靠着墙喘着气，挺直了身体，伸出左手，“预付款呢？”

“嘁，还不相信我。”Red在身上摸索了一会儿，从外套的内袋中掏出钱包，“今天没带多少现金，这里是八百。”

Sans怀疑地看了Red几眼，低下头去数了数手中纸币的张数，又对着头顶的灯看了几眼，才收进自己的钱夹里，拿过Red手上的衣服。

“我还能给你假钱不成？”Red双手环胸，看着Sans脱去了那件海蓝色的宽大外套和制服，换上手上拿着的短衬衫。

“转过去。”Sans拉紧衬衫的前襟，系上最后一颗扣子，咬着牙看向Red。

“你还会害羞的吗？”Red听话地转过身，身后传来皮带解开和布料的摩擦声，似乎还有Sans轻微的嘟囔声，八成是在说他坏话，“换身衣服要这么久？”

Sans犹豫了一会儿，又将那件外套套上，拉上兜帽，一步一步走向Red。他用手拍了拍脸，他的脑袋感觉快要超负荷运转了，为什么他会这么焦虑？又不是他第一次做这种事，再说了他第一次也没有这么焦虑，大概是因为他每天都会见到Red这张臭脸所以从今往后他只要一见到Red就会想到今天下午他们都做了什么……然而给了钱他只能按对方说的做，他可不想让今天的收入全部打水漂。

“我……”

“别转过来。”Sans抬起手按住了Red的肩膀，顺势从背后抱住了对方，Red突然发出一声惊诧的喉音，抓住了Sans的一只手。Sans深吸了一口气，踮起脚尖，“……是不是……很软？我练习了很久的。”

Red松开Sans的手，感到Sans身上略低的温度隔着两侧布料传到他身上，还有轻轻压在他背后的对方魔法形成的胸部，该死，他知道这种魔法形成的部分很软但他没想到会感觉这么好。他看着Sans的手在他前胸摸索着，最终缓慢地开始一颗一颗地解开他衬衫的扣子，轻微的刺痒感刺激着他的脑袋和尾椎骨，Sans把头抵在他的肩胛骨处，胸部在他的背上磨蹭着。

Red的呼吸开始变得粗重起来，Sans的一手滑到了他的胯下，解开了他的皮带，冰凉光滑的骨指握住了他的勃起。

“那个人包了我一整晚，所以……”Sans摸走了他的钱包，另一手上下撸动着他的勃起，“把卡的密码给我，你想做什么都行。”

“我待会儿就陪着你去取。”Red喘着气，他不能现在就射了，否则就丢人丢大了，他抓住Sans的手把对方拽到面前，Sans拉了拉自己的兜帽，低下头看着地面，“怎么？你可以随便去街上找个人操你，到我面前反倒不自在了？”

Sans没有说话，Red拉着对方瞬移到了门边的镜子前，拉下了Sans的兜帽，像是想要嘲弄对方一般戳了戳对方蓝透的面骨。

“你这个样子比平常可爱多了。”Red笑着敲了敲Sans的头骨，“现在蹲下来，给我口。”

Sans放下了手中一直拽着的外套下摆，跪在了Red身前，一层薄薄的长筒棉袜挡不住冰冷的瓷砖侵入骨髓的寒气。他伸出舌头，舌尖从底部缓慢地划上顶端，对方魔法略微辛辣的味道几乎让他呛到，他一下又一下地舔着Red溢出前液的阴茎，希望自己能逐渐熟悉对方魔法特殊的味道，然后……

然后他沦陷了。

他迫不及待地想要尝到更多，这比人类的味道好多了，Sans费力地把嘴张到最大，小心翼翼地不让牙齿碰到对方，把那根阴茎含入口中。

Red倒吸了一口气，Sans几乎立马就紧紧抓着他的裤子开始一下又一下地深喉，他看到Sans白色的瞳光渐渐涣散，发出模糊不清的呜咽声。镜子中可以清楚地看到Sans过短的裙子因为身体的动作而略微掀起，露出一小节尾骨，以及下半身以及形成的蓝色的魔法，Red举起了手机，按下了拍照键。

“哈……”Sans感到Red的手在他的头上抚摸着，那种舒服的感觉几乎想让他靠在Red身上呻吟，但那就有点太丢人了。他吐出Red炙热的欲望，留下和舌尖相接的几根紫色的丝线，他没想到对方居然粗到让他的下颚已经酸到有些发疼，他想到自己昨晚被那人操到今天都无法正常走路，不禁担心起来。

“别停啊。”Red低下头，扣住Sans的眼窝。

“嘴好酸……”Sans喘着气，一手依然握着Red已经涨得深红的欲望，另一手解开自己胸前的扣子，“……用这个吧？”

“我在想你兄弟看到你这么一副讨好男人的样子会是什么反应。”Red把手机放到与Sans头部平行的位置，镜头对准了眼神迷离的Sans。Sans直起身子双手捧着蓝色魔法形成的略微透明的双乳包裹住对方挺立的阴茎，吐出的蓝色舌尖舔弄着时不时露出的龟头。Red咒骂了几声，按住Sans的肩膀一下下地操着对方柔软的双乳。Sans跟不上对方的速度，只能跪在原地无助地随着对方的动作晃动着，Red按住了Sans的头，红色的魔法全部射到了Sans的脸上。

“不要……不要发、发给他……”Sans转过脸避开摄像头，“拜托……”

“你这态度跟给钱前真是天差地别。”Red的指尖划过Sans的后脑勺，引得对方颤抖了几下，发出小声的呻吟，他抬起了对方的头，把对方脸上的液体刮了下来，放进对方的口中搅拌。

Sans顺从地舔净了对方红色的魔法，抹去了自己嘴角流下的津液，望向Red同样是红色的瞳光，突然笑了起来：“你希望我换个态度对你吗？比如说装得淫荡什么的？我还以为你会喜欢我温顺点之类的。”

Red对Sans转换后毫不带感情的平静语调皱起了眉骨，他从镜中看到的Sans两腿之间滴下的淡蓝色的淫液确实是证明对方也有感觉的，而Sans现在却一脸冷淡地看着他，除了脸上无法抑制的泛起的蓝晕与平日的表情并无二样。

他带着笑意从鼻中哼了一声，蹲下身，一手伸向Sans因为过短的裙子和跪在地上分开双腿的动作而微微露出的骨盆，在Sans不断张合的穴口处用指尖打着圈，时不时没入一个指节浅浅地刺激着穴口处的嫩肉。

“你就不用‘装得’淫荡了，你光是给人口交就湿成这个样子，本身就够淫荡了。”Red抽出手指，在Sans面前晃了晃，抹到对方的胸前，然后一手抬起了Sans的腿搭到自己的肩上。Sans惊叫了一声，他的另一脚也被抬了起来，他现在双腿都被架在Red的肩上，背靠着镜子，被迫在Red面前张开腿，他能感到对方炙热的视线黏着在自己的小穴上，而这让他的身体不经控制地做出反应——他的小穴紧缩着，却不住地流出更多淡蓝色的魔法。

“……不要看了！”Sans终于忍不住想把对方推开，略带愤怒的声音却被对方突然插入穴内的两根细长的骨指化为一声呻吟。

“真是可爱的小嘴，这里也花费了很多功夫练习

吧？”Red张开手指撑开了Sans的小穴，朝小穴深处吹了口气，引起Sans一阵颤栗，又伸出舌头一遍遍舔着穴口颤抖的嫩肉。

“哈啊……”因为过于舒服而发出飘忽不定的喘息，Sans紧紧地抓住了Red的帽檐——这不对，他不应该会这么敏感，连腿骨处被Red握住的地方都在隐隐地发热。

“你下面这张小嘴可比上面那张令人讨厌的刻薄的嘴甜多了，你说是吧？”Red停了下来，舔了舔嘴角，“也诚实多了。”

“里、里面好痒……”

“你说什么，没听清，大声点。”

“里面也要……”Sans难受地想要夹紧腿，Red小气地只刺激他的穴口，他的小穴深处像是有无数只蚂蚁在啃咬一样。

“说清楚点，sans。”

“里面也要……舔……”Sans咽了口口水，从来没有人这样慢慢地折磨他的，平常到这个时候他早就被人类粗大的阴茎狠狠开扩开被操干到近乎失去理智。

“行啊。”Red抽出了手指，“自己把小穴撑开。”

Sans点了点头，小心翼翼地把一手从Red的帽子上挪开同时保持着自己的平衡，颤抖地把手指放到穴口，撑开早已湿透的小穴。Red张开嘴，舌头探入对方张开的小穴深处，一点点描摹着穴内的褶皱。这种不轻不重的力度让Sans体内的浴火烧的更烈，他发出急躁的喘息，紧紧抓着Red的帽子身体扭动着。Red不紧不慢地仔仔细细地舔过Sans体内的所有点，那蓝色的魔法带着冰凉的薄荷糖的甜味，然后依旧是若即若离地点着Sans的穴口，直到Sans几乎都要焦急地发出带着哭腔的恳求才模仿着性交的动作在对方的穴内卷起舌头来回抽插，引得对方抱着他的头骨断断续续地呻吟着，腿骨也紧紧夹着他的头骨两侧。

“手别动。”Red突然停下，坏笑着拿出手机，划开屏幕，从下往上地拍下Sans的全身，“表现好点，我在录像。”

“什么……？别，不要录！”Sans试图遮住自己的脸，但迫于保持身体的平衡又把手放下抓着Red的帽子，“不要录……”

“你现在看起来就像是自觉地把下面撑开来让我指奸你一样。”Red说着往Sans的穴内插入了两根手指，Sans吸了一口气，接下来第三根、第四根也加入了他的穴内，快速地抽插着。

“啊啊啊……”Sans放开了撑着穴口的手指，抓着Red的肩膀，大声喘息着，快感一层层叠加，他弓起身子，全身猛烈颤抖。

“heh，这么快就高潮了。”Red抽出手指，放下肩上的Sans，把对方从地上扶起来，面对着镜子站着，手机镜头同样对准了镜子里的小骷髅，“裙子掀起来。”

Sans不敢看自己的脸，掀起的裙下的骨盆沾满了艳丽的紫色，白色的棉袜上端也被浸湿，小穴甚至还在无法控制地滴下更多淫液。

“下身一团糟啊，甜心。”Red总算是收起了手机，一把抱起身前的骨头架子。

Sans别扭地转过头闭上眼，不愿去看镜子里被迫大张开腿的自己，Red再次挺立的欲望抵着他刚高潮过的敏感的穴口，不做任何预告地就捅进了他的体内，Sans惊叫出声，身体随着Red进出他穴内的动作上下起伏，狭窄的甬道被比人类粗了两倍的性器撑开，结结实实地被一次次贯穿。但由于漫长的前戏和早已熟悉性事的身体他几乎没有感到多少疼痛，而是为终于被填满的满足感呻吟了出来。

“看镜子，sans。”Red低声在Sans的耳孔边哄着对方。

Sans缓慢地睁开眼窝，镜子里的自己全身关节泛着魔法的荧光蓝，两人的交合处早已全部泛滥着妖艳的紫，他不自觉流出的泪水也布满了面骨，低落到前胸的双乳处。羞耻感一点点涌上他的脑袋，让他靠着Red再次紧闭着眼窝发出小声的呜咽和甜腻的呻吟。

“你这样很可爱，别害羞啊，甜心。”Red放下了Sans的一条腿，将对方压在镜子上，Sans的小穴明显因此而紧缩了一下，几乎要让他因此而射出来。他左手握住对方的左胸，揉捏着，时不时掐着挺立的乳尖。Sans兴奋地发出断断续续的无意义的话语和对方的名字，冰冷的镜面刺激着他的胸部，又被Red布满伤痕的粗糙骨指毫无技巧地粗暴揉着，小穴被粗大的性器一次比一次深地顶弄。

“red……好……好舒服……”Sans在转过头去看着Red，贴着镜面的侧脸映出他因失态而涣散的左眼的蓝色瞳光，他的一边腿依然被高高抬起，穴中流出的魔法全部顺着另一边腿流下，“射进来……”

“你说的。”Red咬住了对方的肩膀，尖牙刺入了骨头，抓着对方的脊柱狠狠地操入痉挛的小穴，将炙热的精液全部注入了对方的小穴深处。Sans愉悦地全身颤抖着，小穴似乎还不知餍足似的继续收缩着，仿佛一张小嘴要索取更多般地吸着Red的性器。

“哈啊……嗯……”Sans无力地靠在Red身上，穴中被填满了精液，随着Red的抽出流出了几滴。

“夹紧了，不许漏出来。”Red拍了拍Sans的髋骨。Sans费力地点了点头，但被粗大的性器彻底操开的小穴根本无法做到这点要求，温热的液体慢慢地滴了下来。

“我……”Sans难堪地掀起裙摆，两脚之间的地板滴满了两人混合的体液，仿佛他失禁了一般，Sans抬起头，看着Red，“都流出来了，我猜……只能再来一轮了。”

 

***

 

“我好奇你是怎么做到让他突然这么听话的。”Edge指着窝在学生会活动室角落看书的Sans，问站在一旁玩手机的Red。

“我哈哈……”Red想起了自己近乎刷爆的信用卡和几个和那个小骷髅一起度过的荒淫无度的夜晚，尴尬地干笑了几声，“我贿赂了他。”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你喜欢这篇文，请留下Kudos


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underlust Sans/Altertale Sans  
> 精神病院AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 儿……儿童节快乐？

“所以你是tori位置上的sans？”Lust坐在床上，手里拿着电视遥控器摆弄着，滑稽的动画片音效从音响里传出，“等等……那是不是意味着你是女王什么的，还生过一个孩子？那你和papyrus……”

“不……”Alter因为这个他已经听过几百遍的问题无奈地叹了一口气，从推车上按顺序找出一包写着“Lust”的药，“我是亲王，papyrus和gaster都是我的弟弟，而且我也不生孩子。——张嘴。”

“啊——”几个彩色小药片落入口中，Alter递给他一杯温水，站在他面前看他把药片用水灌下，把杯子放回床头柜上，“所以你是boss级怪物？”

“是的。”Alter抽出Lust门上挂着的记录，签上自己的代码和日期时间，开始在Lust的房间里巡查对方是否藏起来任何违禁物品。像往常一样，他最先检查的就是经常被发现藏着奇奇怪怪的东西的书柜。

“嘿alter，你说我能换床被子吗？这里的被子和床单都是白色的，太无趣了。”Lust揪起白色的被子，Alter回头看了他一眼，又继续检查起其他地方。

“我没听过这样的先例，或许不行。”

“我真搞不懂为什么我会被送到这种鬼地方来，连床单样式都不给换。”Lust趴在厚厚的棉被上哼哼，眼窝盯着电视内闪动的画面。

“well，相信我，我也很希望你快点好起来。”Alter去向房间的另一边，路过Lust的床边的时候轻柔地拍了拍Lust的头，“毕竟你是我在这里最喜欢的病患了。”

“真的？”Lust从床上弹起来，语气兴奋。

“你是这里看起来比较正常的一个了，而且你的房间墙壁上也不会像其他人那样全是一些杂乱恐怖的涂鸦。”Alter耸了耸肩，“所以，对。”

“我真高兴听到你这样说！”Lust的脸上因为激动而浮现出一层淡淡的紫色。

“谢谢，但你现在应该好好躺在床上准备睡觉，而不是说话。”Alter把Lust床头的塑料水壶灌满冰水，弯腰调低房间内灯光的亮度，一只手突然贴到了他的骨盆上，让他不住地猛地一抖，“年轻人……我不觉得那是个得体的行为，快把你的手拿开。”

“我进来之后……一直都没有做过……”Lust突然用力拽住Alter的手，紫色的心形瞳光盯着Alter，一把把站在床前的护士掀翻在床上，“我快要受不了了。”

“放开我！”Alter抬起手想要推开骑在了他身上的Lust，然而Lust掐紧了他的肩胛骨，刺痛让他根本无法抬起手。

“你不是说你喜欢我吗？”Lust松开一只手，探向了自己的下身，黑色的睡裤勾勒出胯下早已兴奋的性状，甚至还被溢出的前液染湿了一小片。他拉下睡裤，紫色粗大的欲望挺立着，隔着一层布料贴紧了Alter的骨盆，丝毫没有掩饰自己，“那让我们来造好多好多孩子吧。”

语毕，Lust迅速把两根骨指伸入对方打算开口叫喊的嘴里，夹住舌头四处搅动，迫使Alter只能发出一些模糊不清的音节。

“没关系，我会让你非常舒服的。”Lust压紧了身下不停挣扎的护士，扯开对方制服前襟的扣子，露出洁白光滑的锁骨，低下头一点一点啃咬舔舐，留下深深的咬痕，似乎还不满足一样从锁骨一直舔吻到脖颈处，掰开对方的下颚紧紧地贴了上去。

Alter感到几片药片随着Lust探入的舌头送入他的口中，糖衣早已融化，只剩下苦涩在口中蔓延。他挣扎着，双手被Lust从床单上撕下的布条捆在身后，身上又被Lust的重量压住。

Lust捧着Alter的头，舌尖把药片往对方口中推，双手早已来到了Alter的胯部，把护士纯白的裤子扯了下来，又掀开上衣，指尖顺着脊柱的曲线滑过腰部，Alter呛了一下，把口中的药片咽了下去。

“你自己也知道这药有什么作用吧？”Lust附在Alter的耳边说，一手轻点着对方的肋骨，刮擦过肋间隙。

“我不想伤害你，你现在最好马上停手！”Alter抬高了音量，试图把Lust从他的身上踢下去。

“哦哦，皇家口吻！”Lust笑了起来，顺手将对方抬起的腿架起，“——你是不是忘了在病房里不能使用任何攻击性魔法？”

“你是不是忘了房间里还有监控？”Alter想将双腿合起，却被Lust用膝盖和手打开，压在身后的手也渐渐感到麻木。

“这么晚了，谁会去看那个。”Lust轻柔地摸着Alter的耻骨边缘，仍然不失笑意地看着对方，“给我个小穴我们才能造孩子嘛，你以前肯定也有这种经历的。”

“我都说了我没生过孩子！”Alter深吸了一口气，安眠和镇定的药渐渐开始起作用，眼前的景象逐渐模糊，他努力地保持清醒，却感到身体越来越不受使唤。

“那就来试一次啊。”Lust俯下身，舔过对方的胸骨，手依然温柔地在耻骨联合和尾骨处刮擦。

Alter喘着气，酥麻的快感从下身开始扩散，他无力地扭动挣扎，四肢越发沉重，只剩下意识还略微清晰地阻止自己不要对Lust的任何动作做出反应。

“你要是没有反应的话我们就先用嘴了。”Lust压住Alter的肩膀，跪在Alter的胸前，紫色的性器抵在对方的嘴边，掰过对方扭开的头，毫不怜惜地就顶入了对方口中的最深处，手指还死死扣住对方的下颚。Alter发出几声窒息的干呕声，Lust粗长的性器逼迫他的魔法形成完整的咽喉，他的嘴因为被强硬地掰开而感到疼痛，而对方魔法的味道让他感到反胃，却又莫名让他唤起。Alter颤抖着，吞下对方的性器，双手在背后拽着病床粗糙的床单。

Lust兴奋地喘息着，一次次不顾对方呻吟地将性器送入对方口中，这个破地方，将他单独关在一间小房间里两个月，就算白天活动时都时时刻刻有人看着，都快把他逼疯了。Alter在他身下发成闷闷的哼声，因为吞咽反射而非自愿不停地含住他的性器深喉，Lust又抽插了几下，抽出自己的性器，Alter侧过头猛烈地咳嗽了下，眼窝处的泪水和嘴角的紫色魔法蹭在了床单上。

“准备好了没？”Lust问，微微起身，退到Alter腿间，手指带着Alter的唾液依旧在Alter已经略微泛蓝的耻骨处打圈，“来嘛，让我们一起造一个可爱的宝宝。”

“够……够了……”Alter努力维持着自己的语调和作为亲王的尊严，但倦意已经逐渐爬上了他的脑袋，他几乎快要无法控制他的魔法，骨盆处的魔法几近要因为刺激而为Lust形成一个小穴。

“我会把你好好灌满直到你怀上的。”Lust一手握住自己的性器套弄，他有的是耐心，“或许你得有奶水来喂孩子，你知道那意味着什么……”

Alter呜咽了一声，Lust的手指探入了他的骨盆内部轻轻地刮着他的耻骨联合处，不可言喻的快感让他反射性地想合起双腿。

“这不就成了。”Lust扶着对方的膝盖，拉开双腿，两根手指直接滑入对方形成的穴内缓慢地旋转，深蓝色的魔法顺着他的手指撑开的缝隙流下。Alter没有发声，只是咬着牙在Lust的手下轻微挣扎，他这辈子还没受过这种耻辱，而陌生的快感却让他不知该如何应对，只能保持沉默地闭上双眼。然而Lust却像是铁定了心让对方发声，一寸寸地探寻对方穴内。

“你最好趁现在停下……”Alter依然沉着声音警告另一个骷髅，Lust毫不在乎地耸了耸肩，勾起手指往Alter的敏感点处蹭去，Alter情绪似乎有些激动地颤抖了一下，“我说了停下！”

“我觉得你准备好了。”Lust忽略了Alter的话语和脸上的表情，扶住自己的性器在穴口处蹭了几下，便直接操了进去，“哈……你好紧……”

Alter绷紧了身体，眼泪从眼角滑落，Lust丝毫没有减慢速度地一次次顶撞吸附着他的性器的小穴的深处。Alter发出破碎的呻吟和痛呼，Lust握着他的脊柱防止他的扭动，凑到他的面前堵住他的嘴，粗大的性器几乎让他感觉被撕裂开，而Lust却只是越发兴奋。

“很快你就能做妈妈了……”Lust笑着对对方说。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red报名参加了某个实验。  
> ABO设定下的AB。

“抱歉，刚刚我在和博士吃午饭没看到你的信息。”Sans走到前台边的座椅旁，“red，是吧？跟我来。”  
Red揉了揉眼窝，他刚刚才坐在椅子上睡了一觉，现在有点迷迷糊糊的，他抬起头瞟了一眼对方身上几乎快要拖到脚裸处的白大褂上绣着的名字。  
Dr. Comic Sans_Serif。  
“最近几天实验室里挺忙的，其他地方的人类想要和我们合作，多了一倍的破事要处理。”对方带他走过前台，从口袋里掏了许久，终于掏出一张布满划痕的卡，在电梯的按键处刷了一下，“我们尽快结束。”  
“呃……doc，我是来干嘛的来着？”Red靠在电梯上，看着显示屏上的数字上升，最终在7楼停了下来。  
“你不知道？welp，是alphys在网上发的消息，我也不清楚她是怎么写的。”  
“那条消息上只提了需要一个alpha怪物来配合？”Red跟在前面那个小个子身后，他注意到这个楼层出现的怪物寥寥可数，Sans对他们点点头打了个招呼，拐过几个弯绕到了最角落的一扇门前。Red耸了耸肩，“我看那上面给的钱挺多的。”  
“是的，介于我们之前已经做过关于omega怪物和beta怪物的研究。”Sans依然用卡刷开了那扇门，“本来不用那么麻烦的，但人类那里要求我们提供数据，我想他们肯定早就在自己身上都研究完了。”  
这个房间……硬要描述的话，Red觉得像牢房和病房的结合体，只有高处一扇小小的窗子，头是肯定伸不出去的，而房间中央的单人床铺着白色的床单，床边摆着不知道有什么用的仪器和一把椅子，墙角放着一个小推车，上面放着几瓶药剂，其他地方则什么都没摆，墙上也是空白一片，Red稍微有点不知道该做什么。  
“坐。”Sans指了指床，自己把推车拉到了椅子旁，从口袋里抽出笔开始往记录上写字，“我好像还没自我介绍，叫我sans就可以了，全名太麻烦。”  
“所以这到底是要做什么的？”Red坐在床脚，仍然感到困惑。  
“啊，就是普通的检查什么的，放松点伙计。”Sans笑了笑，“我本来不应该来做这个的，我是个物理学博士你知道吗？但他们说来的是个骷髅怪物而我刚好是beta，所以……嗯哼，就这样。”  
“你是不是上过电视？”Red终于想起来他在哪里见过这个骷髅，“和那个什么博士一起给国王做报告？”  
“是，我没想到有人记得，那次报告挺无聊的我都站着睡着了。”Sans停下了笔，瞟了一眼手表，“现在是三点，我们开始吧。”  
Red刚准备问些什么，但一阵闪光让他忍不住用袖子挡住了眼，他听到Sans反复按动圆珠笔的咔哒声，以及推车晃动的声音。  
“就拍张照片，别紧张。”Sans晃了晃手里的相机，突然凑到了Red面前，“看着我。”  
“好……的？”Red盯着对方白色的瞳光，忍不住注意到对方领子后面的一点红色的污渍，还有一股番茄酱的味道，说实话，谁会把番茄酱吃到那个位置去？  
“你的瞳光是天生红色的吗？”  
“是。”  
“眼窝下面那是什么，眼线？”  
“你认真的，doc？”Red干笑了几声，看着对方并没有想开玩笑的意思，又坐回原来的姿势看着对方白色的两点瞳光，“油彩，war paint，随便你怎么叫它，反正是出战前涂的东西。”  
“好吧，没时间再闲聊了。——别眨眼。”Sans抬起右手，Red随即往对方举起的手看去，“看我的眼睛，别看手。”  
“你的手太小了，跟个小孩子一样。”  
“我不觉得那是个赞美。”Sans把右手放到对方的眼窝旁边，然后二话不说就把手指探入了眼窝内。  
Red立即就抓住对方的手从床边跳了起来，咋咋呼呼地喊着，把Sans手上夹着这书写板碰到了地上。  
“怎么了？你觉得会痛吗？我不知道。我以为其他骷髅也跟我一样……”Sans看起来也突然乱了阵脚，捡起地上的书写板从口袋里慌乱地摸出手机，“我马上打电话让alphys把钱打一部分到你的账户上然后送你出去，非常抱歉。”  
“不！”Red按掉了对方的手机，“我是说我不觉得疼，但是你有些太突然了，doc。”  
“所以我们能继续？”Sans抬起头看着Red，Red点了点头，叹了口气，坐回床边，看着Sans在记录上加了几笔，“非常抱歉，red，我应该先跟你说的。”  
“没关系，我们继续吧。”  
Red依旧看着对方的瞳光，对方白色的瞳光似乎变得有些飘忽不定，但依旧努力地与他保持对视，以及对方的手，他能感觉到Sans小心翼翼地轻微把指尖划过他的眼窝，有些痒。大概是在检查魔法稳定之类的，他想，毕竟瞳光是一个骷髅魔法的最直接体现。  
“好了。”Sans轻声说了一句，抽身继续在板子上记录着什么。  
“还有什么项目，doc？”Red活动了活动脖子，看着Sans。  
“再检查一下基本的拟态魔法我们就可以进入正题了。”  
“这还不算正题？”  
“不算。”Sans走到床头，蹲下身把床边的机器插上了电，机器的屏幕亮了几下，显示出几行绿色的Wing Ding字体以及右上角一颗红色的怪物灵魂，“这会监控你的灵魂状态，但如果你感到不舒服的话还是请立马告诉我。——所以你的拟态魔法好了吗？”  
“好了。”  
“张嘴。”  
“为啥？”Red皱起眉骨。  
“你没有弄一个舌头出来吗？”  
“哦，我弄的在裤子里。”  
两人沉默了一会儿，Red看着Sans，Sans看着Red的胯部，抬起头看了看Red，又低下头看着Red的胯部。  
“噗。”Sans笑着拍了一下Red的髋骨，直起身走到推车边把书写板放下，拿起一小瓶贴着白色标签的试管，“没差别，我们待会儿就会看到的。”  
“什么？”  
“好了躺床上，”Sans站在床边，打开了试管，一股甜腻的味道立刻散发开来，“这是一小管我们提取的人类omega信息素。”  
“为什么我们要那种东西？”Red背靠着床头放着的两块枕头，咽了口口水，Sans俯下身把试管在他鼻边晃了晃，Red咳嗽了几下，那股味道几乎快要让他感到窒息。  
“你说呢？”Sans把试管放回推车上的架子上，没有把试管塞塞回去，坐在了椅子上，“别担心，这只是个测试，说不定你对人类信息素没有反应。”  
“那你……”Red吃力地挤出几个字眼，这绝对对他有影响，而这个小个子的什么博士则只是坐在椅子上不停地往板子上写东西。  
“不用担心我，我是beta，对信息素没那么敏感，而且我刚来过一针抑制剂。”Sans用笔敲了敲身旁的推车，“我也给你准备了一针抑制剂，如果你觉得你需要就跟我说一声。”  
“操，我后悔了，现在能停吗？”Red尴尬得想找个洞钻进去，他要是知道实验内容是这个的话觉得死得不会来。——或许这就是他们不公布实验内容的原因，噁，都是一群黑心科学家。  
“不能，至少要十分钟。”Sans翘起腿，把记录放在腿上，“脱裤子。”  
“哈？”  
“脱裤子，你自己脱或者我帮你脱。”Sans用笔尖指了指对方的下身，“放心，这里只有我们两个，也没有监控。”  
“我不脱。”Red十分努力地用认真的语气对坐在椅子上的科学家说。  
“那我就要动手了。”Sans起身站在Red床边，Red此刻觉得对方一成不变的笑脸上带着满满的恶意，“请配合我的实验，不要挣扎或者反抗。”  
“你想干什么？”Red警惕地抓住自己的裤腰带。  
“量尺寸。”Sans面不改色地从口袋里抽出一团打了结的软尺。  
“这太侮辱人了伙计！”  
“这数据是匿名的。”Sans一腿作支点靠在了床边，双手试图掰开Red的手，“你再不配合我要叫gaster blaster出来帮忙了，你知道他们的牙齿很尖的，会咬到哪里我可不能确定。”  
“行行行。”Red继续拽着自己的裤子，“你松手，我自己来！”  
Sans放开了手，站在一旁解开软尺上打着的结，似乎是刻意把头低到胸前不去看Red，而Red揉了揉自己的脸，露出一副视死如归的表情解开了皮带。  
“你现在感觉怎么样？”Sans问。  
“如果你能把那瓶信息素的瓶子关掉的话我就感觉特好了。”Red把皮带扔到一边，吸了吸鼻子，“有那味道我很难控制自己。”  
“不行，这阶段完之后才能关掉。”Sans拿起笔和记录，软尺在他的右手手腕上松松地缠着，他瞟了一眼Red的下体的勃起，又把视线转回Red脸上，“我们开始了。”


	7. 性转拟人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真香预警。
> 
> Edge：告辞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 性转拟人。  
> 世界上还有比吸小姐姐更快乐的事吗？

“你让我跟她睡一间？”Red指着半开的木门，“为什么我就不能自己开一间单人房！”

“我都说了已经没有单人房了，再吵让你睡大街。”Edge一脚把对方踢进了门里。

“她又胖又懒我还要跟她睡一张床？”

“那叫婴儿肥，而且你也有一点！”Edge甩上门，把Red关在了里面，“我和papyrus就在隔壁，你最好不要大晚上大喊大叫。”

Red把头撞在门板上，又使劲踹了几下才捏着鼻梁走入房内，她就知道她不应该答应和Edge出来旅游，爬什么山，累得半死二而且没吃的，大现在大晚上的还没有单人房住。

Sans靠在床头抱着平板把杯底的一点可乐吸得嘶嘶地响，床头柜上堆着两袋麦当劳的纸袋，其中一袋已经被打开并且沾满了油渍。

“你睡沙发，我要睡床。”Red拉住对方的手臂把对方从床上拽下来，Sans蹬着脚挣脱了Red的手，平板掉到了床脚，手中的纸杯也被捏扁。

“我先到的，你去睡沙发。”Sans不服地坐在床中央，岔开腿占领更大的位置，“亏我还给你带夜宵，我应该自己独吞掉。”

“你想独吞夜宵还想睡床？”Red又抓住Sans的脚腕，把对方拖下了床，“下去吧。”

Sans把可乐投到垃圾桶里，扑到床上把Red挤到一边又补上一脚：“你别想一个人睡这么大张双人床。”

“你还敢踢我！”Red揪住Sans睡衣的领子把对方从床上提起来，“你早上吃了我的早餐现在还踢我？”

“是你自己睡过头了。”Sans咧开嘴无所谓地耸了耸肩，“剩下那一份在桌上不太好看我当然就吃掉了。”

“你明明可以打包回来的。”

“太麻烦了。”

“你说你怎么这么烦人。”

“你才是最烦人的那个。”

“你最好现在马上闭嘴然后下床去沙发。”Red扔下Sans，Sans打了个哈欠坐稳了身体，“要是你再跟我吵嘴……”

“你废话真的很多。”Sans揉了揉眼睛，直起身子一把把Red的头揽到了自己胸前，“安静一会吧你。”

“你！”Red的脑子一下子卡壳住说不出话，Sans睡衣上的扣子顶着她的鼻尖，柔顺剂的味道刺激得她鼻子痒痒，又打不出喷嚏，“喘不上气了喘不上气了！”

Sans又打了个哈欠，对Red的叫喊毫无反应，还把下巴抵在Red头顶蹭了蹭，平稳地打起了呼噜。

Red垂死挣扎了几下，好不容易把手抽出来，放在对方胸前使劲把对方推开。

等一下，好软。

“你干什么！”Sans从床上弹开，缩到床头抓起一个枕头挡在胸前。

Red深吸了口新鲜空气，看了看自己的手，又看了看床头脸红到把自己埋在枕头里的Sans，不禁坏笑了起来。

“你变态吧！”Sans用枕头挡住扑过来的Red，“我睡衣下面没穿，你走开！”

“是你先开始的还他妈说我变态。”Red把Sans从枕头堆里拉出来拽住对方手里的枕头，“摸一下又不会死！”

“去摸你自己的，又不是没有！”Sans翻过身把枕头压在身下不让Red抢走，“你没洗澡脏死了，不要趴我身上！”

“你不放手我要不客气了。”Red又猛地拽了一下Sans手里的枕头，“放手！”

“不放！”

“你到底放不放！”

“我要叫edge来了！”

“你胆子还挺大。”Red把手放在Sans腰侧挠了起来，Sans瞬间安静了下来，没过几秒她的脸就憋得通红，埋在枕头里咯咯地笑了起来，“松不松手？”

Red把Sans翻了过来，Sans手脚并用地夹住了枕头，不停地扭动着腰躲避Red的手，止不住地笑出了眼泪，Red压在Sans的腿上，从Sans已经笑到颤抖的手里轻易地抢走枕头。Sans胡乱挥着手阻挡Red想放在她胸前的左手，同时把右手放在Red的肩上，却已经笑到没有力气把对方推开。

“我要……”Sans话说了一半，剩下的都被笑声阻挡在肚子里。

“你说你还想干什么。”Red把Sans的睡衣掀到腰部，Sans吸了一口气，试图憋住不笑，并且啪地一下弹了Red的肩带，“好啊你还……”

**“都他妈在吵什么，睡不睡觉了！”** Edge一脚踢开两个房间之间连接的门，只见面色潮红的Sans被Red压在身下，衣衫不整呼吸凌乱，而Red的手则放在Sans赤裸的腰上几乎要靠近胸的位置。

“boss，你搞错了我不是我没……”Red急忙起身想要解释，却被Sans按了下来，下一秒她看到的就是Sans放大的脸和装着满满恶意和狡黠的蓝色眼睛。Sans在她唇边蹭了蹭，呼吸打在她脸上，轻轻叼住她的下唇吮吸起来。而Sans还没玩够，她握住Red的手腕一点点把对方的手从睡衣下挪到了自己胸前，覆住Red的手揉捏起来，嘴角泄出小声的呻吟。

这家伙才是真的变态吧，呻吟个鬼啊。Red想，震惊地看着对方微睁的眼睛。

但是这个手感……

Red把Sans压回床上，伸出舌头撬开对方的牙，Sans迅速地接上了她的动作，双手环绕过她的肩膀，微微张开嘴任着Red的舌尖扫过上颚。Red一手按住Sans的肩膀，逐渐加深这个吻，指尖掐住对方的乳尖，Sans猛地颤抖了一下，喘息出声。

**“打扰了。** ”Edge重重关上门，紧接着响起反锁的声音。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 炮机。  
> dom/sub设定。

Sans觉得自己的身体在不停地燃烧，过高的热度聚集在他的骨盆处和脑内，他已经不能清楚地思考，他的思想仿佛已经从他的躯体中被剥了出来，剩下的只有混沌的肉欲。

昏暗的房间里只有他一个，眼罩隔去了他的视线，口球让他只能发出模糊的闷哼和啜泣，他的听力便在这种情况下异常地灵敏了。房间的墙壁上装了隔音的海绵，他完全听不到外面的声音，只有房间内机器运转的震动和嗡鸣声，还有机器上那根假阳器不停地抽插他的后穴发出的黏腻的水声。

他真的不能思考了，他现在所能注意的就是以不紧不慢的速度一次次完全抽离他的后穴又再次插到深处的假阳具，还有那上面凸起的一颗颗刺激他内壁的敏感点的纹路。这个以不变的频率操了他半个多小时的机器只要插着电就不会停下，但他已经撑不下去了，他全身的骨头都在因为过度刺激的快感在颤抖，无法咽下的津液从口球的洞中流出，淌满了他的侧脸和身下的皮革椅。

说到皮革椅，他的四肢都被撑杆和铁环固定在椅侧，脊柱也同样被铁环铐在了椅子上，无论他怎么挣扎都无法挪动半分，只能抬起骨盆任身后的机器肆意侵犯。他咬着口球，带着哭腔呻吟着，脚趾蜷缩，手也紧紧地扒着椅子两边的皮革，快感又渐渐聚集，而他已经射不出来了，他的性器挺立着，颤抖了几下却只能可怜地流出一些透明的液体，但他却又一次达到了高潮，后穴不断地收缩，却再次被机器上的假阳器操开。

他怎么可能再坚持半个小时？他想因为这过度的快感尖叫，但他已经快没有力气那样做了，最终他只能瘫软地趴在这椅子上，在连续不断的高潮下手脚痉挛地颤抖几下，发出些微弱的气声，任皮革椅上聚集的他自己的精液和唾液浸湿他的衬衣。

 

 

 

“还有吗？”Red问，在纸巾上蹭了蹭自己的手指，戴上手套。

“没有一个满意的？”

“没有。”Red四处张望了下，“你们这没有骷髅怪物？”

“dom的骷髅怪物倒是有几个，但sub的就只剩最后一个了……不过他还没准备好。”

“带我去看看。”

“……这边请。”那人犹豫了一下，走在前面带路，从口袋中摸出一串钥匙，带着他走进一条狭窄的走廊，走廊两边都像是宾馆一样一个个标着数字的门。他们在其中一扇门前停下，那人打开了门锁，示意他先进去。

房内是昏暗的，几乎看不到任何东西，Red站在门边，仅仅能听见房内某处发出的噪音。

那人带上门，按开了房内的几盏射灯。

“他昨天又尝试着逃跑，我只能带他来这里。”

Red看着那个被结结实实绑在椅子上的骷髅，对方的关节处全部泛着蓝色，在被身后的机器插入的时候发出细微的呻吟。

那人调低了机器的频率，让房内的噪声减小了些。

“他一直不听话，想跑出去找他的弟弟，这会是最后一次了，如果他还想跑就要给他喂药了。”

“他在这里多久了？”Red绕到了那骷髅的身侧，伸手碰了碰对方的肋骨，感到手下的身体立刻因为他的触碰而颤抖了一下。

“43分钟，这是一小时的惩罚，等他吃了晚饭休息后还有一次。”那人笑了笑，“其他奴隶贩子都觉得只有疼痛才是惩罚，我觉得逃脱不了的快感比疼痛更加刻骨铭心。”

“说的在理。”Red的指尖顺着对方肋骨的弧度来到脊柱，“他叫什么名字？”

“他说自己叫sans。”那人急急忙忙地说，“——如果您要他的话可以过两天再来，到时候我保证他一点硬骨头都不会有了。”

“不合格的sub？”Red咧嘴，金色的虎牙异常显眼，“没关系，接下来我来接手就好。现在你可以把钥匙给我，然后让我们单独待一会儿吗？”

“他还没准备好，现在可能会咬您。”

“我觉得他没那个力气了。”Red伸出手，“钥匙。”

那人深吸了口气，看了眼一旁的Sans，把撑杆和铁环的钥匙放到Red手上，又指了指一旁的桌子：“其他玩具在那里……”

“好了好了我知道，现在你能不能出去？”Red抓着钥匙，瞪了一眼那人，直到对方走出房间并关上了门才转回视线，“他妈的就知道叽叽歪歪……”

Red哼了一声，蹲在Sans面前，脱去两手的手套，左手抬起对方的头，右手绕到脑后解开眼罩和口塞的搭扣。

“睁眼。”他拿掉那块被泪水浸湿的黑色眼罩，对方涣散的瞳光无神地看着他，他顿了一下，拇指扣住对方的眼窝直到把对方面对面看着自己才慢慢放开，然后拿去口塞，扔在一边。

Sans合上了嘴，他的下颚很酸，早已无力再去说些什么，他现在只想要休息，不管是那个冰冷的铁笼子还是那个像是宠物店里的玻璃箱一样的地方，只要他离开这台机器他都能睡着。

“没力气了？”Red放开对方，起身走到桌子旁，扫了一眼，拿去那个黑色的遥控器按下了停止键，那台机器终于缓慢地停下，留下Sans被蹂躏过度的肿胀的穴口在小幅度地一次次收缩着，蓝色的魔法在穴口和尾骨处黏腻地牵连着。

他把遥控器放在口袋里，又拿起桌上的那瓶润滑液走到Sans身边。

Sans想要扭头去看对方要做什么，却完全无法做到。

“你也听到了，如果你再不听话他们就准备给你喂药，你知道那些药有什么效果吗？不知道？”Red单手打开润滑液的盖子，将冰冷的液体挤在Sans肿痛的穴口，Sans虚弱地呜咽了一声，撑杆和铁环固定着他的身体使他无法闪躲，Red和着润滑液在Sans的穴口搓揉了几下，一次伸入三根骨指，“通常喂了药的奴隶就不会再拿去卖了，而是会被送去秀场在台上表演，毕竟吃了药以后你就只会想着做爱，趴在地上自己掰开湿漉漉的小穴求他们分给你的随便哪个dom操你。——但不仅如此，我去过的秀场里还有牵动物来跟那些喂了药的sub交合的。

“你想被送去那里吗？”Red的语气轻松愉快地像是他们坐在院子里谈论无关紧要的天气。

Sans小幅度地摇了摇头。

“很好，因为我也不想你去那种地方。”Red收了手，把机器上的假阳器又对准了Sans的后穴，在看到Sans挺立的性器后又坏笑着伸手去撸动了几下，Sans因为钝痛而痛苦地喘着气，“这尺寸的确是挺可爱的……我很好奇他们是拿什么来区分哪些要训练成dom哪些要训练成sub，毕竟他们也知道骷髅能随意控制身上魔法组成的部分，并且我听说其他几个骷髅都是dom？为什么你是sub呢？”

Sans不知道，最初他们想带走他的兄弟，Papyrus，他当然不会允许他们那样做，而他便被带走了，跟着车队一路辗转到这里，被赤裸地放在笼中，他不愿回想过去发生了什么，但至少他能庆幸不是Papyrus来面对这一切。

“如果你这次让我满意，我就带你回家。”Red看了看手指的遥控器，站在Sans面前，解开了自己的皮带，他抬起Sans的头，猩红的性器抵着Sans的脸侧，手缓慢地推动了遥控器的按键，“我也不是不能讲理的，你在我家表现好——给我生个孩子之类的——我也能满足你的要求，比如你想去找你兄弟之类的。知道怎么做吗？”

Sans感到他的脑袋很沉重，他眨了眨眼，似乎在辨别对方说了些什么。他在机器上的假阳具再一次侵入他的身体的时候颤抖了一下，他尽力张大了嘴，小心翼翼地不让牙齿碰到对方想性器。他的头很晕，仿佛一切都不是真实的，除了舌尖上对方魔法的气息——他需要魔法，他已经消耗太多了，他需要这个怪物的魔法。

他感觉温暖，温暖而且安稳，他低声闷哼着任对方按着他的后脑勺一点点往前，略微刺激的前液流在他的舌尖上，他贪婪地咽下那一些液态的纯粹魔法，任着Red继续将粗大的性器推入他口中。

“我要把频率调高了，听到没？”Red看着手中的遥控器，一口气将Sans身后的炮机的频率拉到最高，Sans反射性地想从他面前闪躲开，但他又再一次把Sans按回了原位，小幅度地操着对方的嘴。他能看到对方颤抖的双腿，润滑液和自身的体液被快速抽插的黑色假阳具带出，，从穴口缓慢黏腻地流下，他把视线转回Sans的脸上，Sans用因为刺激而缩小的瞳光看着他，眼泪顺着脸颊的弧度滑落在椅子上。Red满意地叹了口气，对方含着他的阴茎啜泣的时候颤动的舌头和喉咙几乎要让他射了出来。他早就忍不住一下下操入对方的喉咙——Sans的确知道该怎样使用魔法，他感觉太好了，他的性器被魔法紧紧地包裹住吮吸着，而他听着Sans被他的性器堵住的啜泣和呻吟还有后穴被抽插发出的淫荡水声更兴奋了。Sans，他可怜的小家伙，已经在这里被折磨了这么久，连后穴的穴口都已经肿起，被粗大的玩具贯穿到只能微弱地含着玩具收缩。

他把Sans的脑袋一次一次按到自己的骨盆上，直到Sans发出干呕的声音才退出，随着Sans呻吟声的变大而越来越快地操进Sans口中。

Sans感到温热的魔法在他的口中释放出来时几乎快喜悦地颤抖起来，他继续吮吸着面前这个骷髅的阴茎，希望能得到更多，直到对方按着他的额头退了出来，留下他努力地吞咽口中的液体。他的骨盆和下腹部钝痛着，这大概已经有一个小时了吧？什么时候这台机器才会停下？

“停下……求你了……”他痛苦地喘息。

“当然。”Red蹲下了身，手捧着Sans无力抬起的脑袋，“如果你不想待在这里，你在我家会好好表现，对吧？”


	9. 产卵Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只是脑洞

sans，被绑在床上，因为脚腕被撑杆固定住不管怎么挣扎都合不上腿，直接把冰凉的润滑剂挤到穴内，指奸他到高潮，在他还处在高潮的余韵里没反应过来的时候把产卵用的假阳具插进去，同时再把尿道play用的小铁棒塞进他半硬的阴茎里。

因为魔法形成的身体是半透明的所以可以清楚地看到一个个卵被送进身体里，逼他看着自己的肚子一点点被卵填到鼓起来。触碰他的肋骨和尾骨，恶意地去撸他，时不时“不经意”地去碰他的龟头，看他因为一直被填满而无法释放不停地喘息。

等他由反抗转变为恐惧之后才慢慢停下，揉他的肚子，让他因为感觉肚子太涨了而不适地扭动，告诉他卵如果不排出来的话就会在肚子里孵化，然后把撑杆打开但是把手绑在背后，让他自己想办法把卵排出来。

坐下，欣赏。

sans趴在或者跪在床上尝试把卵排出来，感觉很羞耻而且害怕，卵压过内壁的时候又有快感，快感慢慢积攒，但是完全射不出来，只能全身颤抖地蹭着床单呻吟，身下的床单已经被排出来的卵和后穴滴下的液体弄湿了。因为自己排卵而达到了高潮而被语言羞辱，但是不得不以更羞耻的姿势继续，因为卵已经排出很大一部分了。

最终因为高潮太多次而无力地趴在床上，但还是硬着的，而且肚子里也还有没排出来的卵。这时候就直接上去操他，粗暴，让他感到自己体内还有卵因为攻的顶撞而在搅动，等他要再次高潮的时候把小铁棒慢慢拿出来，干到他射，中出他，让他的肚子里全是精液和卵。

所以卵到底会不会孵出来呢？

HMMMMMMM


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沙雕段子，ABO设定

“你停下来干嘛？”Sans看着Red把车拐到公路边熄了火，回头看向后方远处逐渐追上来的灯光，“警察就在后面了。”  
“开不了了。”Red解开安全带，“前面还派警车拦截你刚刚没听到？  
“难道你还想下车吗？这附近得走上几天才有城镇。”  
“安全带解开。”Red的手探到座椅侧边，将座椅往后调了些，“你待会儿听我的。”  
“呃……”Sans按掉了安全带，看着Red脱掉了夹克，车内紧闭的空间突然被浓重的麝香气息填满，“你……你在做什么？”  
“伪装，很明显。”Red指了指自己的大腿，“坐上来。“  
“为、为什么？“  
“想想，我是alpha，你是omega，还有比这更好的伪装吗？”Red打开了一盏亮度稍暗的灯，刚好能照清车内东西与两人的轮廓，“快点。”  
Sans脸上的表情在短时间内变了好几次，最终爬到Red身上坐在对方腿上与对方面对面干瞪着眼：“然后呢？”  
“外套脱掉。信息素。”Red看Sans抓着袖子的手在听到后一个词的时候顿了一下，便好心补充道，“我早上用了抑制剂了。”  
Sans嘟囔了一下，把外套扔到一旁的副驾驶座上，有些冷清的信息素立马与车内的气味混合。他看着Red在揉自己身上的毛衣，又解下了脖子上的项圈拽在手里。  
“我们就做一下戏，我要给你一个短暂标记，两天就没了，你没问题吧？”  
Sans看着逐渐逼近的灯光，点了点头，下一秒他就被按在了方向盘上，Red把头埋在了他的脖颈处，他颤抖了一下，转过头把后颈暴露给对方，弓起背部压到了方向盘，鸣笛声在空旷的夜空中回响。他感到Red的舌头在他的后颈来回舔弄了几次，没有啃咬，只是他的信息素逐渐染上了Alpha侵略性的气味。他拍了拍Red的背，示意对方已经足够了，Red也停了下来，手里的项圈扣在了Sans的脖子上。  
“待会儿你听我的，让我来跟他们说话就好。”Red把座椅又往后调了些，尽量给Sans留出宽松的空间，“手搭在我肩膀上。——我要对你做些……事，你知道的，装作我们很亲密的样子。”  
“如果我知道会发生这种事我绝对不会来的。”Sans叹了口气，双手放在Red的肩上。  
“嘿，这可是一笔大的，能让我们到维加斯玩上一个月。“Red搂住对方的腰，“你准备好没。”  
Sans只能点头，让Red把他拉得更近，肋骨紧贴着。Red也毫不犹豫地给了对方一个湿漉漉的深吻，掀开对方的衣服下摆，双手在赤裸的腰椎和肋骨上抚摸着，车内满是浓烈的信息素和舌尖纠缠的水声。Sans的注意力很快从“他们正在舌吻”来到了“Red的手在他的骨盆上并且握着他的骨盆前后摆动”，他能感到他的骨盆隔着两层薄薄的布料正和Red在不停摩擦，而这种刺激让他全身发烫，甚至抓着Red的领子把碾碎了的小声呻吟混合在粘腻的吻里。  
他不知道过了多久，时间都仿佛凝结了，他都已经都感受到Red胯下传来的热度——这个混蛋居然还勃起了——车内的氧气都已经被信息素占据，他吸进去的只有两人信息素的气味。  
有人在敲玻璃，Sans吓了一跳，几乎要从Red身上弹起，但Red很快反应了过来，安抚性地摸着对方的后背，示意不要慌张。  
Red等到那人敲了三次车窗才缓缓地结束了这个吻，他看着Sans略微笑了笑，按下车窗，等到车窗都已降下大半才装作手忙脚乱地抓过自己的夹克披在近乎半裸的Sans身上盖紧，把Sans搂在怀里看向窗外。  
“干什么？”Red瞪着车外的那个警员，笑容顿时变成一副烦躁的表情，“我连和我的omega在车里亲热一下都不行了吗？”  
Sans把脸埋在Red的肩膀上，对方的声音通过骨头隆隆地振着他的胸腔。  
他现在真的很想看看那个警员的表情。  
“……打扰了，请问——”  
“打扰了？！”Red听起来更生气了，“你吓到他了知道吗？他才刚怀了孩子，连我跟他说话都不敢大声，你觉得很好玩吗？”  
哦他还怀孕了。  
Sans忍住想笑的欲望咬住了Red肩膀上的布料。  
“没事了没事了甜心。”Red在Sans的后脑勺上吻了一下，手放在升起窗户的按钮上，“还有什么事吗？”  
“抱歉，请问你有没有看到有人或者车从这条路上经过？“  
“我看起来像会注意到的样子吗？”Red反问。  
“抱歉，你们可以……继续了。”  
Red看着那个警员走远才升起窗子，他依然紧搂着Sans，直到警车快速远去才重重地松了一口气，放开Sans靠在椅背上笑了起来。  
“怎么了？”Sans问，看着Red在座位上几乎要笑出眼泪的样子。  
“那个人的表情……”Red停下来吸了口气，接着按着Sans的肩膀继续笑，“你应该看看，太精彩了。”  
“你一直按着我的头！”Sans抱怨，“我也想看。”  
“下次，下次就让你看。”  
“没有下次了！“Sans把Red的夹克甩掉，整理好衣服坐到副驾驶座上，脸上蓝色的一片依旧十分明显，“我不会让你再这样做了！”  
“这是个好办法。”  
“不！”  
“我们应该把它考虑到计划里来。”  
“想都别想。”Sans瞥了Red一眼。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red并没有对自己的性向产生怀疑

 

我每天早上起来都要对着镜子默念五遍“我不是基佬我真的不是基佬”。

多谢了我室友。

我和Sans已经合租两个月了，我不确定他是不是基佬，但他肯定是个混蛋。我不知道他几岁了——25？30？——反正他的长相极具迷惑性，多大岁数了还有婴儿肥，个子矮于平均成年男性，而且还有一头非主流的白发，反正除了声音以外完全不符合他的年纪。

最可怕的是我兄弟说他和我长得有点像，这是我最不能接受的。

总而言之，我开始每天早上对着镜子默念“我不是基佬我真的不是基佬”是从上周天开始的。

据我所知，Sans从来不运动，但是上周六下午他被他兄弟一通电话叫出去跑步打网球——死弟控，他弟弟不管说什么他都去做，要是我叫他停止偷吃我放在柜子和冰箱里的零食他也能听就好了——他傍晚回来，关在房间里就没出来过。我好心好意叫他出来吃汉堡王，他妈的他居然拒绝我，所以我就把他晾在一边自己出去喝酒了。

等我回来的时候我看到桌上的皇堡和薯条都凉了他居然还没吃，我变得有点担心，因为Sans从来不错过任何油腻的垃圾食物，所以我一脚踹开了他卧室的门。

他还在床上趴着，一动不动。

“你搞什么伙计？可乐里的冰块都化了。”我靠在门边看他按着手机。

“我知道，半小时之前我问你能不能帮我把吃的拿进来但是你没应我，所以我就没出去吃。”

“半个小时之前我都不在家里！”

“我猜到了。”他的手指不停在屏幕上敲击着，“所以我就没再喊了。”

“你就不能自己走出去拿吗，生活十二级残废？”

Sans叹了口气，别扭地扭过头看我：“我动不了了，red。”

“什么？”

“我觉得我肌肉拉伤有点严重，我甚至拿不住我的手机。”

“呃……实际上那叫‘活该’。”我愉快地指出，这样他就不能偷喝我的豆奶、牛奶、石榴汁以及其他七七八八的饮料了因为他根本拿不起瓶子！

“嘿！我要向你兄弟告状了！”

“你是五岁小孩吗？”

“我在发短信了，他马上就要过来踢你的屁股因为你又霸凌我。”

“好吧好吧我去把东西热一下，你给我把短信撤掉。”

在我热汉堡和薯条的时候Sans又开始嚷嚷叫我过去，等我走到他的房间的时候微波炉又响了，所以我又得走回去把汉堡和薯条拿出来带到他房间，搞得我火冒三丈。

然后他感谢并且夸奖了我一番，虽然我知道他肯定不怀好意，但我还是听得美滋滋的，脾气都没了。最后果然不出所料，他“请”我帮他按一下手臂。

这不是什么大事，而且他还答应这顿晚饭他包，所以我就先帮他捏了捏手臂，他哼哼了一会儿，让我帮他按按肩膀，并且包了明天的早餐。

Sans做的饭其实并不怎么样，仅仅限于“能吃”，但我懒得打理早餐什么的，就接受了这个提议。

所以我坐在他身上好找角度，他趴在枕头上一动不动，我坐在他的大腿上帮他捏了捏肩膀，当然我没有意识到这个动作有多尴尬因为我的胯下正好顶着他的屁股，而当我使劲捏他肩膀的时候下面就顶了上去。

我到现在还不知道他到底有没有注意到，如果他注意到了那他肯定是故意的。

“用力……嗯……”即使我知道他指的是毫无R18成分的事，但他莫名其妙的呻吟和这个体位真的让我觉得我在做什么少儿不宜的事一样。

我的脑子里都是些胡乱的小黄片片段——比如那种按摩按着按着就干上了，跟现在的情况差不多——再加上我一直蹭着他的屁股，我忍不住就勃起了。

“喂，你硬……”

“闭嘴！”

我把他的头按到枕头里，一次又一次地把老二顶到他的屁股上，我从来没注意到过他的屁股很有肉感，我在要继续维持着这个姿势和起身来捏几把他的屁股之间犹豫不决，但我已经有些停不下来了，总之我按着他的肩膀隔着他薄薄的紧身运动短裤射在了我自己的内裤里。

“不许转头！”我看他偏过头面色潮红地看我，嘴角还带着他日常那种贱得不得了的微笑，肯定又是想说什么垃圾话了，于是我又把他按了回去，他在枕头里模糊地应了我几声，安安静静地趴在了枕头上。

我慢慢地从他身上起来，他没动，我立马就转头就跑出了他的卧室躲回我自己的房间里。

我他妈过了青春期之后就再也没有射在自己的裤子里过。

我冷静了一会儿，尴尬地溜进浴室打算冲个冷水澡，Sans正好吃完了汉堡把盘子拿出来放到水池里，我们打了个照面，Sans什么也没说，于是我也没有说话，默默地关上了浴室的门。

我看着镜子，想着我约过的那么多漂亮大波妹，最后尽量竟然射在了一个整天就知道讲垃圾笑话烦人的娃娃脸的屁股上。

“好了，red，你不是基佬，你真的不是基佬。”我总算在冷水里冷静了下来，抓过毛巾随意擦了擦身子套上睡衣，对着镜子小声重复，Sans突然在门外敲门，把我吓了一跳，“干嘛！”

“你什么时候才好啊？我要刷牙了。”

“不要催，烦死了！”我把换下的衣服整理好，扔到篮子里，假装一切正常地走出去。

一切正常，一切正常。

除了Sans还穿着他那件短短的运动短裤，大腿暴露出比平常更多的肌肤，以及臀部的曲线。

总之，第二天我起床的时候，Sans已经在桌上留了早餐以及昨天晚上的晚饭钱出去工作了。


End file.
